A Diary of Me
by itachixoxo
Summary: another girl in love with Kurama. another girl who falls for someone else. WHAT! STORY FINISHED!
1. Entry 1

Hi this is quistis bringing you an all new fic!! It's mixed with some old fashioned humor and romance. I hope you like it if you don't just tell me so (I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just to let you know).

May 17

I can't believe what happened today. At school during drama class I got to be Suichi's Juliet. Although I was so nervous at first that I fell on my face walking onto the stage it all turned out okay. I just hope Suichi gets the part because it's him against Kaitou. And I hope I get the part if Suichi gets the part. Wow that's a lot of hoping.

Anyway my friend Mitsunari knows Kaitou and has asked me out for Kaitou numerous amounts of times, but I don't feel the same way I feel for Kaitou that I do for Suichi. But I don't even think Suichi notices me, but Mitsunari is gonna help me with that when he introduces us. Well see you tomorrow diary when I know Suichi.

-Quistis


	2. Entry 2

May 18

I'm such a dork. All I could say to Suichi was 'nice weather we're having huh'. Now Suichi will know me as the dorky girl who talks about weather. He'll me as the girl who second places Kaitou too. The only good thing that happened today is that I made Juliet, but that was because no other girl wanted to be because of the possibility of lip locking with Kaitou. Now I have to go over my lines with both of them until the drama teacher decides which one is best.

I'm thinking of throwing a party for close friends. The guest list is going to be very discreet; you know Mitsunari, some of his friends, and Suichi, just a good luck party. Hopefully I'll be able to give Suichi a good luck kiss. Maybe we'll play spin the bottle. It's not a big thing if it doesn't land on Suichi though, me and Mitsunari use to kiss all the time since we went out when we were younger. Good things we were able to still be friends or I would have never of got to talk to Suichi about weather, Hey that's not a good thing, but if Suichi have seven minutes in heaven together I'll forgive Mitsunari. Hey another party game seven minutes in heaven. I just hope Suichi comes. I guess I'm back to hoping again.

-Quistis

May 19

Today I had to run over my lines with Kaitou at his house. Good thing Mitsunari got the part for Friar Laurence because Kaitou wanted to go to the scene where I ask Mitsunari: O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo? That's right before I kiss him! So Mitsunari saved me, when I was going to kiss Kaitou, Mitsunari farted and we all had to leave the room. Times like these make me remember why me and Mitsunari are best friends!!!

Anyway my parents said yes to the party and have promised to go to a spa while I have it since everyone there are 'trustable teenagers' as my parents say. I'm thinking of having the party on the twenty-first since it's a Friday so Mitsunari can spend the night which my parents always want since Mitsunari isn't making perfect grades like me. 'Mitsunari is your link to the social world' as my parents say. Well I'm gonna plan for the party now and clean out my closet for seven minutes in heaven.

-Quistis


	3. Entry 3

May 20

I can't believe tomorrow is my party!! I can't believe Suichi and I kissed!! It was the most amazingist thing in the world. That is if amazingist is a word of course. Because I wouldn't want use fake words for a true event. Dear diary I bet you want to know why we kissed… well it was because we were rehearsing. Thank goodness Mitsunari didn't have any cheese to cut this time if you know what I mean.

When I kissed Suichi it felt like I was in heaven. No, heaven isn't the way to describe it. It was like I was in Kurama land; wherever I turned I was happy!! Dear diary it doesn't sound like I'm doing drugs does it? Anyway, wait do I say anyway too much diary? I have to go diary, I need to go overtime on grammar.

-Quistis

May 22

Diary I'm so confused. I went into the closet with Suichi, but all did was ask him was it boring being on the top. He said his life was far from boring, and then he asked are we supposed to be kissing in here. By the time I came up with the answer our seven minutes were done. Suichi must think I'm prude now or that Mitsunari and I go out still. No he can't he and Mitsunari weren't friends when we went out.

I'm also confused because when I had to go in the closet with Mitsunari all we did was kiss until our time was up. I almost forgot how good a kisser he is. But that's beside the point, the point is that….that, um well, I forgot my point. I'll have to sleep on that one.

Another thing Mitsunari bought Kaitou as his guest. After all the guests left I gave Mitsunari the silent treatment until he told me he was forced to. You see Kaitou can take souls if someone says a magic word and all Mitsunari can do is clone people. Although Mitsunari's powers aren't that bad, he clones me all the time when I go to places my parents forbade me to go. I usually can't stay mad at Mitsy (a nickname that Mitsunari hates that I call him anyway) for long. Back to when everyone left. When I started talking to Mitsunari again he tried to help me control my power which is telekinesis. But I never learn how so I don't try to use them.

-Quistis


	4. Entry 4

Hi there this is quistis again bringing you the next part of my fic. I don't own YYH, but I can tell you this, things are about to heat up in my fic. That's why the rating changed.

May 23

Mitsunari's parents are going out on a business trip and guess what he gets to stay at my house in my room! It's like having my best friend live with me! Wait that is what is happening. Mitsunari's coming tomorrow night, but one bad thing, Monday nights is his and Kaitou's hangout nights. I'll just have to talk to Mitsunari about that. I think I'll suggest that Mitsunari brings some more of his friends, like Suichi! I have to stop talking to you like that diary it makes me sound like I'm obsessed. Well T.T.F.N.

-Quistis

May 24

Mitsunari did bring more friends earlier. One was big and scary looking, and dare I say it ugly. His name was Kuwabara and when I say big I mean tall really tall. Then there was this other one with black hair, he wasn't short but not taller than Kurama. His name was Yusuke I think. Then there was this short on, with big poky hair, I think he was a demon, he smell like one. Not that demons smell bad or anything. His name was Hiei. Kuwabara was the gentlemen of the group he shook my hand. I'm guessing Yusuke's the perv seeing how he touched my butt while hugging me. It kinda felt nice (not that I'm that type of girl.) so I didn't hit him, but Mitsy did after we were hugging for awhile. Then there was Hiei he just looked at me and said humph then walked, how rude. Sorry if it sounds like I'm rambling, I'm just so excited. Saryoski kids are just so fun! And I figured out that they have powers just like me and Mitsunari even Suichi, I mean Kurama. He said I could call him that out of school since everyone else was. I'm hitting the hay now talk to you tomorrow diary.

May 25 (Before school)

Not only am I telekinetic, but I get visions too. I'm not that excited though because I saw some demon killing a woman who was pregnant, I could feel hear pain too. I must have been crying like she was because I opened my eyes and Mitsunari was by my side asking me what's wrong. I told him and he walked back to his bed and told me not to worry someone would help her. I was too afraid to go back to sleep though so I asked Mitsunari to come to my bed, and said he would if it would me make happy. I wonder if Mitsunari knows how safe he made me feel, he's the best friend I could ever have I don't know what I'd do without him.


	5. Entry 5: A beautiful night

May 25

OMG, I've just been informed that the Sadie Hawkins's dance is Friday! I know who I'm asking Suichi, I mean Kurama. I just can't get used to calling him that.

Anyway more about what I wrote this morning. You know diary about Mitsunari. When I woke up this morning he was gone already, I mean at school or at Kaitou's house at six in the morning. Then at school Mitsunari completely avoided me. Now he's sleeping in the basement without a bed. There are two beds in my room for this occasion when he came over. I even broke my nail when I moved the bed from the guest room to my room. I think I'll go talk to Mitsy and get him to come back. After I tell you what I saw today.

I saw Kurama walking with Hiei and Kaitou. Then Hiei turned around and almost saw me good thing there was a bush handy to hide in. Then the freakiest thing happened Hiei jumped into a tree, and Kurama said bye like that was Hiei's house so I just walked out of the bush and stared walking. When Hiei just appeared in front of me with sword. He told me to tell him who I was and why I was following Kurama. I had to think fast so I said, I'm Pamela Anderson and I like Kurama. Then he told me I'll be telling Kurama about you, Pamela Anderson. What a weirdo.

May 26

Have you ever noticed how beautiful the moon is? I bet you want to know where this is coming from, diary. Last night when I went to talk to Mitsunari I fount the door in the basement open and Mitsunari nowhere to be fount. So I went out the door and fount Mitsunari laying down looking at the moon. I went to lay down beside him and he looked over at me and smiled.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" I asked him smiling back at him.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Why are you out here Mitsunari, don't you want to come back in?" I questioned him.

"I don't know I like it out here." he answered looking up at the moon again.

"Mitsunari…" I pleaded lying my head down on his chest.

"Just let me sleep out here I want to be alone." Mitsunari told me.

"Mitsunari, you're my best friend I have the right to know why you're mad at me, I don't want to lose you." I declared almost in tears. Mitsunari hasn't hurt me since…

"You didn't do anything, but Kaitou wants…" Mitsy reassured me.

"What does Kaitou want?" I asked sitting up.

"He thinks we shouldn't be alone together in a room." Mitsy replied.

"You're gonna let that ruin our friendship what happened to the Mitsy I knew." I sighed.

"Hey, did you just call me Mitsy? I told you I don't like that name." Mitsunari laughed flicking my back.

And that's how I, master persuader got Mitsunari to come back in! He's snoring like an elephant on the other bed as I write! With the way he's snoring I can't possibly get to sleep though, maybe I should've let him sleep outside.

------------------------------------------------------note from me the author

If there's something you want something to happen (that's appropriate for PG-13) just tell me what it is and I'll try to put it in! Or if you want me to have friendly competition just let me know who, when, and where and I'll try to put it in.


	6. A bathroom chat

May 27

I can't believe it Kurama isn't going to the dance with me! I should have asked earlier he's going with Kairi now. Oh yeah, did I mention Kairi before diary she's my best friend! I don't know what she told Kurama she's just scandalous like that. I'm burning this diary to forget about Kurama. Oh diary, how I hardly knew you now I'm going to murder you.

-------------------------------------------- From this point everything is happening live

It was Friday morning when a shirtless Mitsunari and a Quistis in a three piece pajama outfit were brushing there teeth together. Quistis just kept glancing over at Mitsunari and his abs. Mitsunari noticed this and asked, "What are you looking at Quistis."

"Nothing, do you always brush your teeth without a shirt on, and if you do is it because you're too lazy to put your shirt on?" Quistis questioned looking away to hide her blushing face.

"Quistis, what's wrong? Is my manliness too manly for you this early?" Mitsunari laughed flexing his muscles.

"Mitsy…" Quistis pleaded looking down holding her cheeks.

"Hey, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Mitsunari grinned with Quistis backing up to the bathroom door looking up. "Well what do we have here, would you call yourself a tomato or a red apple?" Mitsunari interrogated Quistis putting his arm by her shoulder.

"Mitsunari would you rather want me to call you Yana like all your other friends?" Quistis dodged the question.

"Speaking of other friends," Mitsunari started getting serious but not moving, "Kaitou wants to know who you're asking to the dance tonight." Mitsunari finished.

"I was thinking of not going if… Mitsunari Yanaswega didn't say yes, but he just has so many personalities you never know. Sometimes Yana sleeps outside or he snores like an elephant when he sleeps inside. Yana even jokes around and then gets all serious. Sometimes Yana is really nice and sometimes I think about how a kisser he is after playing spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. You can tell Kaitou that I'm not dancing with him as long as I can dance with Mitsunari." Quistis told Mitsunari.

"I… I never kn… knew you felt that way." Mitsunari stuttered.

"Mitsunari, I've felt this way forever. You're the one who broke up with me for reasons beyond me." Quistis pointed out.

"Quistis, I…" Mitsunari began before he was interrupted.

"We better get ready for school or we'll be late, just have your answer to me by tonight." Quistis said leaving the room.


	7. Bumping into

"So Quistis, who do think is going to be the Sadie's Hawkins queen and king?" Kairi asked Quistis running up to her.

"It'll probably be you and Kurama." Quistis retorted.

"Wait, you bought into that rumor that I was going with Kurama? As if, I'm not even going to that dance, it's so stupid for a girl to ask and pay the way." Kairi told Quistis.

"Really….. well I'm going with someone else." Quistis announced.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Kairi sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------ with the guys

"So Yana, did you ask Quistis who she was going to ask?" Kaitou asked Mitsunari adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, I did she's already asked someone." Mitsunari replied.

"I don't get it why didn't you just ask her yourself?" Kurama asked Kaitou.

"She obviously is shy." Kaitou falsified his answer.

"She wasn't very shy when I met her." Kurama pointed out.

"That's because you guys were in a closet together making out." Kaitou hissed.

"Why would I kiss her if she didn't want to kiss me?" Kurama questioned.

"Quistis not wanting to kiss that'll be the day." Mitsunari stated with all of them turning the corner and bumping into…Quistis.

"Watch where you're going! I have a class to get to. What do I look like a bumping into target?" Quistis scowled them not knowing who they were.

"Sorry Quistis, we didn't see you there." Mitsunari apologized helping her with her books.

"Mitsunari…" Quistis started it softly. "You made me scrape me knee you JERK!" Quistis snarled.

"I'm sorry, why don't we go get a bandage from the nurse she'll write us a pass." Mitsunari apologized again.

"Why don't I come to, to hold her books? See you later Suichi." Kaitou suggested.

"Good idea Kaitou, I'll carry her." Mitsunari approved.

"Huh? Hey put me down Mitsunari, I'm bleeding not crippled. Put me down I'm wearing a skirt you baka! Let me down or I'll bite you!" Quistis screamed as they made there way down the hall to the nurses office.

"What's the problem here?" The nurse smiled putting a glove on. (Creepy)

"Those jerks bumped into me and my knee's bleeding and I'm missing first hour." Quistis cried.

"We need bandages." Mitsunari answered rolling up his arms showing bite marks.

"That is what you get for making me miss class." Quistis laughed.

"She seems just fine to me." The nurse said applying bandages to Quistis and Mitsunari.

"Well, if you write us all passes we'll be on our." Kaitou told the nurse.

"Well if it isn't one of the smartest kids in school next to Suichi." The nurse exclaimed giving them passes.

"Let's go Mitsunari." Quistis mumbled getting up. _Who cares about third best these days?_ Quistis thought to herself. "Thanks for holding my books Kaitou." Quistis thanked him trying to get her books back.

"Allow me to hold them, Quisty." Kaitou whispered to her walking out of the room with Mitsunari following.

"Come on, Quisty." Mitsunari smiled.

"I don't like that name anymore, Mitsunari." Quistis told him walking to his side and grabbing his arm.


	8. Four times 1000 words

Hi this is quistis thanking all of my readers so far like: hatori obsessor, kairi, Lord of the Dark Fluffiness, Angel of Silent Death, and the anonymous reviewer from chapter one! This is the last chapter. Maybe I'll write prequel not sequel everyone knows sequels suck unless the sequels are good. --------------------------------------------------- time for the finale

"Hey Quistis, what's wrong you've always liked that nickname?" Mitsunari asked once Kaitou departed and gave a Quistis her books.

"I just don't! I just don't like that name anymore Mitsunari Yanagesuwa!" Quistis retorted.

"Oh I get it you're on the rag." Mitsunari laughed.

"MITSUNARI, I am not!!!!!!!" Quistis shouted hitting Mitsunari with a mallet until he fell to the ground. "Mitsunari, I'm so sorry." Quistis stated falling to her knees and crying over Mitsunari.

"Quistis I'm drowning in your tears I… can't…. breathe." Mitsunari lied.

"Oh no, I have to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation also known as CPR!" Quistis gasped bending down slowly until Mitsunari grabbed her head and kissed her. "You and your dirty tricks, I try to help you and get tricked, I'll teach you." Quistis growled.

"Attention Hour 1. This concerns the Sadie Hawkins dance, there will be no booty shaking of guys and the guys cannot go into the girls' bathroom this year, you couldn't last year either. Thus forth we will have live entertainment this year. Have an educational day." The principal announced.

The bell for second hour then rang as it did six more times before the children were let out.

"Quistis, over here." Kairi called.

"Coming Kairi!" Quistis replied as she ran to Kairi.

"Guess what Quistis, I'm the live entertainment." Kairi squealed with excitement.

"That's great! Too bad Mitsunari is trying to sneak up on us." Quistis stated foiling Mitsunari's plan.

"See you too later." Kairi said as she departed.

--------------------------------------------------------------- at Quistis' house

Mitsunari was waiting for Quistis for over an hour when she came out in a lavender silk dress with a matching purse and matching shoes.

"Took you long enough." Mitsunari sighed

"Whatever Mitsunari, don't say anything when people it looks like it took you five minutes to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- at the dance

"Now for the live entertainment by none other than Kairi." The announcer introduced dully.

Kairi jumped out onto the stage dramatically. "Thank you everyone, and I promise to do my very best to sing for you, and by very best I mean my gorgeous and perfect voice!" Kairi bowed.

Mitsunari then led Quistis onto the dance floor. "Aren't you going to ask?" Quistis asked him.

"No, I'm going to take it." Mitsunari laughed.

Kairi cleared her throat in annoyance of not being the center of attention, then began to sing beautifully:

(A/N: this song is from Final Fantasy X-2: "1000 words")

_I know that your hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily…_

_I acted so distant then _

_Didn't say, goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight you battle far from me_

_Far too easily. _

"Mitsunari, would you ever fight for me, like in this song?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know…it depends on what I get for fighting for you." Mitsunari replied.

"_Save your tears cause I'll come back" _

_I could here that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might've been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart!_

"This song is so sad." Said a voice that sounded as though it was crying.

"Stop crying you sissy!" Quistis exclaimed.

_Though 1000 words_

_Call out threw the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time_

_And distance holding you, suspended on sliver wings!_

_And 1000 words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh 1000 words…._

"Mitsunari, I love you…" Quistis said softly putting her head on Mitsunari's chest.


End file.
